theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishitar
Ishitar is one of Yunan's King's Candidates. He is the dungeon capturerer of the Djinns Ignus, Nefetus and Malak. Appearance Ishitar is a somewhat-tall man, being 5 feet 10 inches. He has a skinny yet muscular ripped build with brown skin, black spiky hair with a bang over his forehead. He wears a grey jack with a yellow trim, black pants, and brown boots. Personality Ishitar is described as being a mixture between a joker, a gentleman, and a machine all in one. He is polite when talking to others, often saying please and thank you during conversation. He is modest about his power and when gets praise he does not show off or boast his power, he rather thanks his complimentor or tells them that they are giving him to much credit. Even after defeating an opponent he will not boast or brag, rather walk away silently and not add insult to injury. He is rather friendly and can get along with just about anybody. He is very respectful and professional, and while his joker tendencies can cause people to think he's "too nice", he is by no means a fool. When a task is at hand he goes a quick change from a gentleman to a robot, calculating the situation at hand and analyzing all different scenarios of how he can win, causing the people who underestimate him to severely regret it. He will get the task done without any hesitation and becomes deadly serious. He gives it his all and will push his body and his powers to the absolute limit if need be. Abilities Physical Abilities Swordsmanship As a gladiator from the Yambala tribe, Ishitar is highly skilled and trained in fighting with various weapons, but his favorite is a sword. His fighting style is powerful, and puts more emphasis on power then speed. Hand To Hand Combat Due to his training, Ishitar is a master of multiple different forms of Martial Arts. Often preferring to beat his enemies down and use counters if they start to get the upper hand. His fighting style revolves around striking at your opponents weak points and disabling them and is heavily improvised. It consists fighting styles similar to Baguazhang, Capoeira , Kali/Eskrima, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu and Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. Magoi Manipulation As a Yambala Gladiator, Ishitar was trained to be able to manipulate his magoi by entrusting his Ki into a weapon, usually his Djinn Weapon Equip. Metal Vessel Ishitar has three Metal Vessels. Ignus, who's Metal Vessel is Ishitar's sword. Nefutus, who's Metal Vessel is Ishitar's bracelet on his right arm. And Malak, who's Metal Vessel is Ishitar's bracelet on his left arm. Ishitar is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all three of his Djinn. Ignus Ignus is the Djinn Ishitar got when he conquered the 4th dungeon. Ignus is the Djinn of Power and Prosperity, his metal vessel is Ishitar's sword. "Djinn of Power and Prosperity, I command thee to feed on my Magoi and give me great power and strength! I summon you, Ignus." Djinn Weapon Equip: Ignus's Djinn Weapon Equip is a large sword with a red jewel on it, the sword appears to not have a sharp edge but in actuality it can cleave through powerful objects. It's known as the Ignul Sayf (Ignus's Sword). His sword is capable of absorbing and manipulating flames. *'Alnniran (Flame):' Ishitar shoots a blast of flame from his swords. *'Kurat Niriatan (Fire Ball(:' Ishitar condenses the flames of his sword and forms them into a fireball of varying sizes. *'Shararatat Alsyf (Spark Sword):' By controlling his Magoi, the Metal Vessel becomes black with flame patterns and extreme heat radiating off of it. Djinn Equip: Ishitar's clothes transform into black and red dragonic like armor with a red mane. "Oh Djinn of Power and Prosperity, bring the power of crimson flames that will eternally scorch." - Ishitar's Extreme magic chant *'Ignol Qarmizi Alshshams (Son of the Crimson Dragon):' This is Ignus's extreme magic. After reciting his chant, a dragon formed completely of flames will unwrap it's wings and charge up an even darker, more powerful flames. The dragon releases the flames and incinerate anything they come into contact with. Nefutus Nefetus is the Djinn that Ishitar received when he conquered 21st Dungeon. Nefutus the Djinn of Persistence and Boundaries. Ishitar's Metal Vessel for Nefutus is the bracelet on his left arm. Djinn Weapon Equip: Nefutus's Djinn Weapon Equip is large black bisento spear with a razor sharp edge with the Metal Vessel symbol on it. Nefutus gives Ishitar the ability to use strength and gravity magic. Djinn Equip: Ishitar's clothes turn into a dark armor, with a unique collar around the neck. The shade of the armor can appear green/brown. "Djinn of Persistence and all of the Earth's boundaries, bring forth that of a great Calamity that lays waste to all!" - Ishitar chanting his extreme magic. *'Malik Al'ajram Alssamawia (King of Heavenly Bodies):' Nefutus's Extreme Magic. A huge meteor like construct falls from the magic circle, being incredibly heavy and condensed, giving it incredible crushing power. Malak Malak is the Djinn that Ishitar received when he conquered 31st Dungeon. Malak is the Djinn of Vitality of Restoration. His Metal Vessel is a bracelet on his right arm. Djinn Weapon Equip: Malak's Djinn Weapon is a large silver sword with a gold section in the middle of it. *'Shaeae (Ray):' Ishitar aims his weapon and shoots a ray of light out of his sword. *'Dire (Shied):' Ishitar creates a shield of light to reflect physical and magical attacks. Djinn Equip: Ishitar clothes change into a silver armor with a knight-like helmet with two wings on the side. He grows two angelic wings on his back. "Djinn of Vitality and Restoration, allow me the power of the sun itself to shin above the earth!" - Ishitar chanting his extreme magic. *'Mujat Flash Al'abadia:' Malak's Extreme Magic. Ishitar creates a magic circle and 5 halos appear in the ends of the magic circle. The halos charge up energy while Ishitar chants, when he finishes chanting the halos fire 5 large orbs of light which combine together into a larger orb and obliterate anything it touches. Stats Ishitar's stats would be as follows Quantity of Magoi: 4/5 Fighting Ability: 5/5 Physical Strength 4/5 Technique: 4/5 Leadership Ability: 3/5 Wisdom: 3/5